kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
ANS
Apricot Peach Light Wisteria Bermuda | associated = | website = | sns = }}ANS (에이엔에스) is an eight-member girl group under ANS Entertainment. They debuted on September 16, 2019 with the digital single album "Boom Boom".Sports Donga: ANS, 9월 정식 데뷔…청순 걸크러시 예고@ANS_official on Twitter: ANS Debut Digital Single Album 'BOOM BOOM' Their name is an acronym for "AngelNSoul". History ANS released their first digital single, "Wonderland" as a pre-debut single along with a music video on August 25, 2019. An unrevealed girl was featured at the end of the video. Later, on August 26, the girl was revealed as the sixth and final member, Raon.Twitter: Introducing final member Raon On September 1, ANS revealed their official debut digital single album, titled "Boom Boom". Two days later, ANS released their first group teaser image for their upcoming album and revealed the debut date to be set for September 16.Twitter: ANS Boom Boom teaser image, album will be released September 16 Between September 13 and 15, individual teasers for each member were released before the album's official release the next day.Twitter: ANS Boom Boom release day streaming link Later on December 22, ANS revealed that two new members will join them for their first comeback in 2020.Twitter: ANS reveals comeback for 2020 with two new members The seventh member, J was revealed on December 25 followed by the eighth member Haena on December 26.Twitter: Introducing seventh member JTwitter Introducing eight member Haena On December 30, ANS released their first concept image for their comeback featuring Raon and Dam I, titled "Say My Name".Twitter: ANS reveal first concept photo for comeback "Say My Name" Their comeback premiered on M Countdown on January 9 and officially was released across digital platforms on January 10.YouTube: [ANS - Say My Name KPOP TV Show | M COUNTDOWN 200109 EP.648] At the end of the music video for "Say My Name", the silhouette of a mysterious ninth girl can be seen joining the group line up.YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NGoD8l-fp4 Members Discography Digital singles * "Wonderland" (pre-debut) (2019) * "Boom Boom" (2019) * "Say My Name" (2020) Trivia * ANS' concept will be a mix of innocence and girl crush. * Bian was a pre-debut member of MIDNIGHT then known by her real name Jiwon. * Raon was a pre-debut member of ALLS-GIRL then known by her real name Seo Young. Gallery ANS debut group concept photo 1.png|Debut concept photo (1) ANS debut group concept photo 2.png|Debut concept photo (2) ANS debut group concept photo 3.png|Debut concept photo (3) ANS Boom Boom teaser image 1.png|"Boom Boom" (1) ANS Boom Boom group promo photo.png|"Boom Boom" (2) ANS first comeback teaser.png|"Say My Name" ANS Say My Name Raon & Dam I promo photo.png|"Say My Name" (Raon & Dam I) ANS Say My Name Lina & Dalyn promo photo.png|"Say My Name" (Lina & Dalyn) ANS Say My Name Royeon & Bian promo photo.png|"Say My Name" (Royeon & Bian) References Official links * Webpage * Daum Café * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Group Category:Female groups Category:2019 debuts Category:ANS Entertainment Category:ANS